Just Hold Me
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: An enticing night awaits Mio, she just has to survive something. Rated for adult content


**Just a little something I wrote over the past three days, there may be some OOC-ness somewhere. **

**I don't own K-ON or Detroit Metal City. Now Shut up and enjoy  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Just hold me**

A certain black haired girl stood in front of her house wearing a strapless black dress, black fingerless gloves, and violet stockings ending right at her thighs. Out from the horizon of the sunset, a limo drove up and slowed to a stop in front of her house. The driver's door opened and a middle aged man stepped out of the limo and greeted her.

"I'm looking for an Akiyama Mio-san"

The driver's statement left Mio dumbstruck with an undoubtedly puzzled look on her face. She knew that Mugi usually doesn't ride to school in a limo, not to mention why would anyone arrange this sort of ride for her in the first place. The dark haired bassist concluded that this was probably the reason she was asked to dress up. Oh well, she had nothing to lose....

"That's me." Mio answered cautiously

"I've been hired to take you to one of your friends"

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, but she told me not to tell you."

Sighing to herself, she eased herself into the limo and stared at the numerous items decorating the seats...

Mio sat at the back of the limo looking at the extravagant amount of lights as it cruised through the streets under a starry night sky. Picking up a card laying beside her she quickly skimmed the writing that filled nearly all of what seemed to be the back side of the card. She chuckled to herself as she put the card back on the small vase of flowers which took a temporary residence on the floor of the limo.

The limo came to a sudden stop to Mio's surprise, wondering about it until collective shouts of "Krauzer" filled the air. Looking out the window, Mio saw a small crowd of people watch a man in an elaborate costume bash a cop with his guitar and a crowd cheering him on. The blonde costumed man faced the building

"I DON'T CARE HOW TALL YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T STOP ME, BITCH TOWER!!!!"

"I'M A TERRORIST FROM HELL!!! YESTERDAY I RAPED MT. FUJI, TOMORROW I'LL CARVE UP THE NATIONAL DIET!!!"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING RAPE YOU, BITCH PIG!"

Almost instantaneously, the raven-haired girl's knees met with her chest as she fearfully rocked herself as the shouts of obscenity from the distance continued. Her entire body shaking where she sat, she felt something jump on the roof of the limousine and take off immediately after. Tears came to her eyes as she laid down on the seat; curled up, repeatedly chanting to herself: "This isn't happening, This isn't happening!"

Suddenly she heard the intercom in front of her switch on; slowly with a still quivering finger, she pressed the small button near the speaker.

"I apologize for this Akiyama-san, that horrid crowd was blocking my way. We shouldn't be too far from the hot-! I mean where I have to take you."

While in her fit of shaking one word in particular came into her mind, just as the limo began to speed up in the most unusual manner with the engine's roar echoing through the air...

"_Hotel?! This has to be-! HOW FAST IS THIS CAR GOING?!!!"_

The Limo sped down the road with the occasional Death Metal groupie leaping out of the way and shouting obscenities and making an impressively tight turn onto the freeway ramp, the now aggressive driver somehow blitzed through the heavy traffic (heavy for a small limo, anyway) without any problem. All the while Mio tightly gripped the seats out of the overwhelming fear of crashing into something at a high speed while her life seemed to flash by. Upon hearing a knock on the window, she slowly opened her eyes to see that the vehicle had stopped in front of a large hotel. Exiting the vehicle while still shaking from her latest scare, the limo had sped off followed by the sound of sirens from various police cruisers. Deciding not to deal with too many questions, Mio ran inside to find Yui standing near the elevator.

Yui ran into Mio's trembling arms on sight upon hearing the lobby doors open, breaking their embrace after what seemed to be decades before the dark haired girl had finally calmed herself. The brunette took hold of Mio's hand, leading her into the now open elevator. The two musicians talked about Mio's ride over to the hotel and how it managed to be televised on the evening news due to the riot caused by the groupies along with how the limo Mio was in managed to evade several police cars despite them being in hot pursuit.

Their idle conversation continued into the elevators ascension into the 10th floor, as the doors stopped Mio took a detailed look at the long ivory dress that Yui currently wore. The way it covered the brunette's shoulders left her wondering, but what actually enticed the dark haired bassist was the slit that ran along the right side of said dress revealing an all too pleasing right leg. Not too long after, Yui opened the door to their respective room following Mio inside.

Mio stood in awe of the splendor of the very room she stood in; the large bed decorated with maroon covers and beige pillows which was obviously capable of fitting three people quite comfortably, the spacious balcony, the gaudy lamps dimly lighting the room, and satin bathrobes on the bed. With the sound of the door closing followed by a click, things became awkward for Mio as she turned to face Yui only to be met with a sudden yet passionate kiss. More shocked than the time that she found out that Sawako really had taught Yui teeth picking and found said teacher's bra in Mugi's bag, the brunette slowly led the focus of her affections into the bathroom closing the door behind her. The kiss slowly broke, leaving the two still connected by a thin line of drool. Hearing that familiar click, Mio was brought back to reality as Yui slowly undressed her while making quite sure the taller girl felt the caress of her fingers.

"Y-Y-Yui, what's gotten into you all of a sudden!" Mio stammered

Yui sighed at what Mio just said and turned her eyes to the floor before pointing to the other's right. Mio's eyes softened and felt all feelings of resistance melt away the moment her eyes took in an innumerable amount of flower petals littered on the bathtub.

"Yui"

Quickly undressing herself, Mio laid a hard passionate kiss on Yui's lips as her hands roamed around her back systematically did away with her dress and undergarments. Tongues danced and hands roamed aimlessly across silky flesh as Mio lifted Yui, prompting the other girl to wrap her legs around Mio's waist just as she was pinned to the wall. Their lips parted after what seemed to be an endless while as a drop of sweat cascaded down the side of their faces. With a simple gaze into Yui's eyes, Mio somehow managed to slowly ease them both into the cold petal riddled waters of the bathtub. The girl on top wasted no time in laying a barrage of kisses on Mio's neck, each one illiciting enchanting gasps and moans from her. Eventually her kisses trailed downwards towards her collarbone, then towards those delectable breasts she envied Mio for. Taking a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucking it, Mio's gasps filled the room as her hand moved to cup the back of Yui's head while the other took Yui's free hand and led it to the soft globe that had yet to know the other girl's ministrations. Encouraging her with a slight squeeze of the hand, Yui gently kneaded the soft globe beneath her hand as Mio's gasps and moans became louder and quicker in succession. Quickly quelling the sound with her lips, Yui let her stray hand wander towards her thighs only to feel an objecting hand grab her wrist. The brunette gave the other girl a pleading look merely to get a smile and a shake of the head as a reply.

"Yui! L-L-Let's take this to the bed."

"Sure, Mio-chan"

The two exited the bathroom disregarding their current state of wetness and the numerous petals sticking to their bare skin. Leaving wet footprints behind them, Mio let her excited self fall on top of the bed as Yui followed suit. Gazing deeply into Mio's azure eyes, Yui lips's descended onto her stomach as she parted Mio's legs; showing her achingly beautiful form in it's entirety.

"Y-Yui!?" Mio spoke in a shaky tone

"What is it, Mio-chan?" She answered warmly

"I'm, I'm -"

"Remember what I said. If you ever get scared, just hold me for as long as you need to."

Saying her piece, Yui kissed her way down her stomach and took in the sight of Mio's womanhood. Kissing and caressing her inner thighs the brunette took in her scent before giving the moist flesh a cautious lick. Not completely sure of the taste, Yui lapped at the outer folds before burying her tongue deep inside the bassist and tasting every inch her tongue was capable of touching. Feeling a hand force her head down, the guitarist continued her ministrations as she felt the spasms of Mio's body and tasted the torrent that came afterwards. Yui crawled up to the exhuasted Mio, giving her a light peck on the lips and brushing away a stray lock of hair; watching her slowly fall asleep...

"Looks like the ride really scared you, I'm sorry I wasn't there Mio-koi......"

* * *

**I hope this didn't make you vomit blood**

**END**


End file.
